Brocc (The Lost Book)
Brocc is a character and a protagonist (later, an antagonist), of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. He is seen in the New Android Saga and the Brocc Saga and is one of the main protagonists of the third saga, then the main antagonist in the fourth saga. He pretended he was a Human, then revealed himself as a Saiyan. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Brocc is a tannish-looking person. He is well-built and is about 6'6". He has medium height hair with several spikes that point to the top. He wears a short sleeved light brown shirt and blue pants. He also has Future Trunks style boots. The boots are black and the tips are blue. He has black gloves without the fingertips. He wears a white belt with a black button in the middle. It is used to hide his tail. It's very uncomfortable, though! 'Personality' Brocc has a calm personality. He is patient and loves to fight, because of his Saiyan blood. She shows this when he fought Android #12. He is not afraid to do battle with anybody and he just wants to test his limits. 'Biography' Early Life Brocc was born around Age 732, the same year as Vegeta. He was born with an unusual power of 8000, and was ordered to be executed. His father Cauli had to do some begging to save his and his son's life. Because of his enourmous power, he only trained with his father a few number of times. He had a friendship with Vegeta, especially since they were born on the same day. the two have fought only once, and Brocc won the battle. Cauli showed Brocc the Saiyan babies, and Brocc seemed more interested in Goku. Brocc was training with his father the moment Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Cauli put him in a pod and he escaped. Brocc landed on a planet with barely any intelligent life form. He spent some time on the planet, surviving by eating the animals on the planet. After flying around, he found homes and befrended Talorp, and his young son Whalon. Imprisonment on Kalel's Planet Ten years later after planet Vegeta was destroyed and was the same amount of time Brocc stayed with Talorp and Whalon, an evil alien named Kalel arrived on the planet. Kalel finds powerful aliens and adds them to his army. He already took/killed almost all of the Shions, but he has returned due to being attracted by Brocc's power. He decided to take him along with Talorp and Whalon. Brocc tried to defend himself and his comrades but it was not even a challenge for Kalel as he defeated him in minutes. Brocc woke up on Kalel's planet wearing prison clothes. He was in a giant prison confinement where the captured aliens were held until they were sent off to wars. Brocc contained a collar around his neck, that shocks you when you charge up power. He was beat my the guard of his cell as punishment for setting off the collar. He was beat until he lost consciousness. After Brocc, Talorp, and Whalon have been incercerated by Kalel, he decided to make his escape. He charged his power, and despite being shocked by the collar, he kept charging. He charged so much power that the collar completely shattered! Brocc kept letting the guard beat him all the time to get stronger. Saiyans get stronger when they are beaten, so he used this to his advantage. He killed the guard and proceeded to escape with his family. He threatened a guard, making him open every cell, letting the prisoners loose. After finding Talorp and Whalon, he flew off with them, but he didn't get far. Kalel teleported in front of Brocc and hit him, causing him to drop Talorp and Whalon. Brocc and Kalel engaged in hand-to-hand combat. They seemed pretty even, then Kalel started to get serious and cause Brocc some damage. Kalel reminded him so much of Frieza, the desire to control him. This made Brocc angry, causing him to transform into a Super Saiyan. More coming soon. 'Techniques and special abilities' *Flight- The ability to fly using ki. *Ki Sense- The ability to sense life energy. *Spiraling Blast- A technique first used against Android #12. It is a blue one-handed blast that spins, giving it more power. It has swirling spirals around it. *Dual Spiraling Blast- Two Spiraling Blasts fired from both hands used in his Super Saiyan form. It is used against Goku in his Super Saiyan form.. *Brocc Combo- A powerful combination of punches and kicks used against Goku. It is finished off by a powerful Spiraling Blast in the back. *Golden Blow- A technique used by Brocc in his Super Saiyan forms. It is simpily a blow charged with powerful energy. It gives off a golden light when it hits somebody. It is capable of breaking somebody apart. *Destruction Combination- A combination of punches and kicks used in his Super Saiyan 2 against Goku. It is finished off with an upside-down kick, followed by an upside-down golden blast. *Instant Transmission- A movement technique used by Brocc. Also known by Goku. *Slicer Attack- A sharp blue wave that can cut through absolutely anything. It also explodes on impact and is a very lethal attack. Used against Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. *Super Shield- A shield that protects Brocc from manyattacks. Itcan also be used an an explosive wave. *Bullet Rain- Brocc's signature attack. It is an energy ball that splits into several smaller energy balls. It can catch an enemy off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. It can cause severe damage. *Deadly Wave- A blue energy wave used against Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. It's not deadly like the name says, but it is a blast fired at point-blank range. It can catch an enemy off-guard and can cause some damage. *Spiraling Blast Barrage- A rapid fire version of the Spiraling Blast. It is simply a Spiraling Blast separated into a volley, so it takes as much damage as a Spiraling Blast. *Deadly Combination- A combination of punches and kicks used by Brocc in his Super Saiyan 3 form. After the combo, Brocc kicks the opponent in the air and the opponent lands on Brocc's hand. Then he fires a large golden blast, inflicting a good amount of damage. *Lightning Control- Brocc uses the lightning of his Super Saiyan 2 and 3 forms to shock the enemy. It's not lethal, but it can stun the enemy. *Spiraling Ball- A ball version of the Spiraling Blast. This technique has the same power of a Spiraling Blast. *Close-Up Spiraling Blast- A Spiraling Blast fired at point blank range, causing great damage. *Golden Spiraling Blast- Brocc's most powerful technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The blast is a combination of a regular Spiraling Blast and the Super Saiyan 3 aura. 'Forms and Transformations' Great Ape Since Brocc still has his tail, it is assumed that he used the Great Ape form. All Saiyans have this ability. Super Saiyan Brocc unlocked this form after his anger of another overlord reminded him of Frieza, making him transform. He shows this form to Goku after revealing that he is a Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan form, he is even stonger than Goku in his Super Saiyan form! Ascended Super Saiyan Brocc wondered if there was a level beyond Super Saiyan. He achieved this form shortly after about a couple of months of training. He knew he had gotten stronger, but wasn't satisfied with it because he knew it was an improvement of the Super Saiyan, not an actual transformation. He abandoned this form and only used it in battle once. He tried to find another level. Ultra Super Saiyan Brocc unlocked this form after another couple of months of training, after he unlocked the Ascended Super Saiyan. He knew he had gotten stronger, but his huge muscles slowed down his speed. This was also another improvement of the Super Saiyan, not an actual transformation. He thought Ascended Super Saiyan was better, but he still didn't go back to it. He also abandoned this transformation and used it once. He decided to stick to the Super Saiyan form, since his training had made it stronger. He gave up trying to find a level beyond Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Brocc gave up trying to find a level beyond a Super Saiyan. Although this form was unlocked soon after. Brocc unlocked this form after the man who took care of him after the destruction of planet Vegeta, was killed. His strength had greatly increased. He revealed it to Goku during their battle. Super Saiyan 3 Brocc learned this transfomation on Earth. Goku told him how to do it, but it wasn't easy. But he felt the power and released it. It increases his power tenfold. Appearances In Other Stories Roleplay:DragonBall UF-Brocc appeared in the 2nd saga at a villain at first, then helped the others fight Buu. He is now a good character. Dragon Ball: Sons Of Vengeance- After being in Hell for many years, Brocc has been released to help the heroes of Earth fight Breeze and Mojin. Dragon Ball: Exploration Out Dated By Lise Vegeta's Sister(fic)- Brocc has appeared in the second saga and on. He has taken care of Lise and fight along side her and the heroes. Dragon Ball Z: Omniverse Quest- Brocc has played a minor role in this story. Brocc shall also appear in an upcoming Fan Fiction with Lau Nightwing and Paradise Paradox. Trivia *Brocc likes to name some of his attacks after weapons. *Brocc's name is short for Broccoli: Brocc/oli. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Transformation Users